


Together Again

by Superlocked_25



Series: John and Sherlock's Secret [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25





	1. Far from Home

John sat on the edge of his cot looking at the photo in his hand.

Its edges were well worn but the picture was still intact. It was of him and his husband, Sherlock, on their wedding day. He looked at it every day. 2 months after their wedding he had been called back for a second tour as an Army doctor in Afghanistan. Neither he nor Sherlock was very happy about this. He missed his husband, even though they texted every night before he went to bed. He wished he was with him instead of stuck in Afghanistan. He still had 3 more months before he could go home and see his husband.


	2. I'm Married

Sherlock was examining the body of a young woman. As he did so Lestrade walked over.

"Why have you been so grumpy lately mate?" Lestrade asks

"None of your business." He replies without looking up.

"You know I've got this friend, sweet girl, maybe I could hook you guys up. Might make you less grumpy."

He suddenly stands and stares at Lestrade. "Are you so dull that you do not observe?"

"What do you mean?"

He tugs off the glove on his left hand and holds it up "I'm married." On his ring finger is a simple band in white gold with the inscription;

_SWH &JWH_

"Seriously?" Lestrade asks.

"Yes I have been for almost 11 months."

“So who’s the lucky girl?” Lestrade asks.

"No girl." He replies "John however, proposed to and married me."

Lestrade's eyes go wide. "John? So you’re gay?"

He rolls his eyes. "I'm married to a man. So what do you think?"

"How have I not met him? I've been to the flat a dozens of time in the last 6 months!"

He looks away and frowns, sadness displayed on his face. "He was shipped to Afghanistan for a 1 year tour as an Army doctor 2 months after we were married."

"Oh, I'm sorry mate."

"It's fine. Anyway, he'll be home in 3 months, and when he is we're going to start working together so you'll be seeing him a good deal. Also could you not tell anyone else? I don’t want them calling John a freak too.”

“Sure, your secret is safe with me.”

He finishes up at the crime scene and gives his deductions to Lestrade before heading back home to 221B Baker Street.


	3. Texting

**Hey how was your day? -JWH**

_Fine. DI Lestrade knows we’re married now. -SWH_

**How did he find out? -JWH**

_I was at the crime scene of a simple murder, brother obviously did it, and Lestrade tried to set me up with this girl he knew so I told him. -SWH_

_How was your day? -SWH_

**Fine, still miss you. -JWH**

_I know, I miss you too. -SWH_

**Wish I could come home and start solving crimes with you -JWH**

_Do you really have to stay for 3 more months? -SWH_

**Yes, I hate it as much as you do Sher. -JWH**

_I love you. -SWH_

**Love you too. I have to go, transporting wounded soldiers. I'll text you tomorrow. -JWH**

_Be careful -SWH_

**Don't worry, I'll come back to you no matter what. -JWH**


	4. Shot

Captain John Watson-Holmes was helping transport the wounded soldiers when he suddenly fell to the ground. He felt pain in his shoulder and realized he had been shot. One of the soldiers that was standing watch shot the gunman. Another one of the doctor's rushed over to him.

"We need to get him to the medical tent now! He's losing too much blood!" The doctor shouted.

As he was lifted on to the gurney he starts murmuring. "Please god, let me live. I can't leave Sherlock. Oh god, please just let me see Sherlock one more time."

The last thing he remembers is being laid on an operating table before he blacks out.


	5. Panic

Sherlock was at a crime scene looking for ways the burglar could have gotten in. The house that was broken into had one of the best security systems money could buy. It was set off any time an external entrance was opened. Except, he noticed, for the skylight into the bedroom. As he was rattling off his deductions to Lestrade he saw a man with an umbrella walk into the room. Mycroft.

He stopped his deductions and turned to him. "What do you want Mycroft?" he spat.

"You know this man?" Lestrade asked, puzzled.

"I'm his brother and I need to speak to him immediately."

"What do you need me for?"

Mycroft holds out his phone. "It's for you."

"Why should I take the call?"

"It's about John."

He snatches the phone from his brother's hand and puts it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Sherlock Watson-Holmes speaking?" the man’s voice was unfamiliar.

"Yes."

"This is the military hospital at the Afghanistan base where your husband, Captain John Hamish Watson-Holmes, is serving."

"Is he alright?" He notices that Lestrade and Mycroft are staring at him and listening.

"We are sorry to inform you that he was wounded in action from a shot to the shoulder. He has stabilized after surgery and will not be able to return to service once he has fully healed."

He turned deathly pale and leaned against the wall for support. John was hurt. His John was hurt. It couldn't be real.

"Sir, are you still there?"

"Yes I'm here."

"Captain Watson-Holmes is requesting to speak with you."

"Put him on please." He waits for the voice he was so very familiar with.

"Hey" John says weakly.

"John! Oh god, I heard what happened. I told you to be careful." He had tears streaming down his face, but he didn't give a damn who saw because John was hurt and that was all he cared about.

"And I said I'd come back to you no matter what. I'm just coming back 3 months early."

"I wish you coming home early didn't have to include you getting shot to do so."

"I know Sher, listen they're about to give me more meds so I have to go. But remember to meet me at the airport on the 15th of June, ok?"

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too."

He hung up and gave Mycroft his phone back and then crouched on the floor against the wall and began to cry more. "Why did they contact you first?"

"Because I am told of any news regarding you and John no matter how small, I saw who it was from and thought you should take the call."

"What happened?" Lestrade asks.

"He was shot in the shoulder. He’s coming home early and won't be able to return to service once he has fully healed." He buries his face in his hands. “Oh god, why did it have to be John?"

"You know what, I think we've got it from here Sherlock. Why don't you head home?" Lestrade says calmly.

He nods and walks out of the house. Mycroft gives him a lift back to the flat and when he goes inside he curls up in their bed and cries himself to sleep.

 

Back at the crime scene Donovan walks up to Lestrade. “Who the hell is John?” she asks.

“I’m pretty sure that is none of your business Sally. So leave it be.” He says.


	6. Coming Home

Sherlock stood in the airport glaring at Lestrade and the other Yarders. "Why are you here?" He growls

"To take you to a crime scene. It's difficult and we could use your help." Lestrade says.

"I'm not available today."

"Why not?"

"Because today is The 15th of June" he says sternly.

"Oh crap, I forgot. He gets back today doesn't he?"

He nods. "So please leave, I am very busy at the moment and am unable to help with the case."

“Ok everybody, clear out.” Lestrade says. They all leave and Lestrade walks back to Sherlock. “Sorry about that Sherlock, I forgot.”

“Don’t apologize, just don’t let it happen again.” He says. Just then the arrival of the flight is announced and he turns around and watches the passengers disembarking the plane. He finally sees John, who still has the same blond hair, blue eyes, and is wearing his usually jumper. He runs to him and gathers the smaller man in his arms. "You're finally home"

"Yeah, and I'm never leaving again." John replies softly. He looks up at Sherlock and smiles. "God I missed you." He pulls him in for a hard kiss. When they pull apart he is still smiling.

 

** Lestrade **

When he saw the man Sherlock ran to he realized that he was not what he were expecting. He was expecting a tall, tough looking, and muscular guy. He was not expecting the short blonde man. So he just stood there and stared.

 

** Sherlock **

After the kiss he suddenly remembers that Lestrade is behind them. So he turns around and leads John towards him. "John, meet DI Lestrade.” John shakes Lestrade’s hand.

“Nice too meet you.” Lestrade says.

"Sherlock, are we ready to go?" John asks.

"Yes, why?"

"I haven't seen you in 9 months, why do you think?"

He turns bright red and follows John, leaving a bewildered Lestrade behind. 


End file.
